In the design of various electronic devices, one desire is to reduce the size or footprint of the electronic device. Power levels for electronic devices have increased in recent years. Enclosures that contain electronic components of the electronic device, for example, computer cases and rack-mount frames, have also been reduced in size to allow for a smaller footprint of the device. This trend has created significant thermal issues for the electronic components of the electronic device.
The electronic devices comprise a plurality of the electronic components, for example, power supplies, processors, circuit boards, and storage components. The quantity of electronic components and thermal energy each electronic component produces inside the computer case affects the total amount of thermal energy dissipated in the computer case. To sufficiently cool the electronic components, fans are used to create airflow through the computer case that promotes a removal of the thermal energy from the computer case. The electronic components, fans, and computer case affect operational characteristics of the electronic device, for example, thermal energy dissipation, airflow, and noise characteristics.